Vendicare Kindergarten
by VoidVoice
Summary: semi-AU: the Vindice are all caretakers of the Kindergarten named Vendicare Kindergarten. Come and read how they survive these days with all those destructive children. Warning: all characters!fic, Crack fic, no romance just humor! T for minor language
1. Daily Basics

Vendicare Kindergarten

Day 1

Daily Basics

Another peaceful day in Namimori.

The sun shines bright, citizens were friendly, school kids walked or rode the biciclye to their school and some other people were bringing ther children to the Kindergarten.

This included the Vongola Boss Giotto plus his guardians. The newly opened Vendicare Kindergarten was the right place with the right caretakers.

The Vindice.

A top rated prison ward team. Yep, the best team.

Giotto wasn't sure if the Kindergarten was good for his beloved child but Tsuna was excited to go into the Kindergarten again. The one he visited first exploded last week and now they needed to attend another one. Tsuna was a small and clumsy child and did not knew how to defend himself. Giotto was beyond worried. Heck, he wanted Tsuna to stay in his office and just draw something there or play or do whatever a child in his age does. No, Kindergarten did not counted as _normal_ in Giottos dictonary.

The kid beside him bounced up and down on his seat and grinned happily. Giotto couldn't help but sigh fondly at the four year old antics. Tsuna was truly his pride and joy.

"Are you ready for this, Tsuna?" asked the blond male his precious child. Tsuna in return gave Giotto a huge toothy smile and replied him in his sweet voice: "Yes!"

The pair excited the car and the Vongola Boss sighed again.

"What is wrong, Gio?", small Tsuna asked his guardian and tilted his brown mop to the left side. Bright eyes pierced his soul. The same eyes as himself but only purer and in a darker colour. Giotto just shook his head and smiled at the younger one awaken Hyper Intuition. It was scary that a kid in his age already manage to activate his Hyper Intuition.

"No, everything is fine, Tsuna." Giotto knelt down to the small brunet's height and patted his head. In a swift move Tsuna huddled his smaller frame onto the older male and tried to squeeze the life out of him. Sadly, his arms were skinny so his hug of death failed.

Perplex of what his beloved child wanted to do, Giotto just laughed and hugged him back.

"_For PDA and harassment, you are arrested!_" said another voice in a warning growl. Giotto stood up, scooped Tsuna in his arms and turned towards the row of cars in front of the Kindergarten and smiled sheepish.

"Hello, Kyouya-kun," Giotto greeted the five year old in a nervous voice but disguised it well "where is Alaude?" Truth to be told, Giotto was afraid of this duo and he just stood up because he feared that Kyouya would 'bite him to death' or 'arrest' him, which meant that he would be locked up in his office again and doing nothing but his paperwork for the rest of the week.

It was Monday.

"Crowding with other herbivores" the self-claimed omnivore said and stared up to him and Tsuna. A shiver run down on Giottos back.

"A-ah... okay..."

Before the blond male could say anything else a loud "EXTREME" interrupted him and he was glad that he needn't to hold the conversation up. Hibari looked grimly to the 'extreme duo' and was already marching over to them to 'bite them to death'.

Tsuna and Giotto let out a sigh at the same time and laughed together. But both for different reason. Tsuna sighed because he knew that Hibari-san was a tsundere and wouldn't bite him to death nor harm him in any way but acted cold towards adults. Giotto on the other hand was sure he would show no mercy to him or any other adult and Giotto was a man who valued his life.

"Hey, Tsuna" greeted another four year old with a carefree voice followed by a laughter. Said four year old waved a at Giotto and let his beloved Tsuna down for him to greet his friend Yamamoto.

"Hello, Yamamoto." Tsuna said in a friendly tone and grinned a bit at his friend who happen to love baseball. Another voice joined them "Hey, baseballfreak! Don't greet _Juudaime_ so normally."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun is still all about that mafia game?" The small brunet blushed a bit and looked up to Giotto, who looked surprised.

"So, you guys play a mafia game?"

"Yes! And Tsuna is the boss and everything!" Yamamoto explain in a excited voice "and we are all guardians and have to beat up the caretakers! They are like suuuuuper evil guys, who tries to bully us but then we fight back!"

Gokudera for once, proudly, joined him in the conversation and said "We are the Vongola in the tenth generation!" then he paused and looked grimly at their friend Yamamoto while crossing his arms and hissed "and that's why, you dumb nut, you should call Tsuna-_sama _Juudaime"

Yamamoto ignored the silver haired boy and flashed Giotto a grin. Asari appeared beside Giotto. Tsunas face redden by any minute they stood there while Giotto stared at his son intently. The musician squatted down to the children and patted the head of everyone and smiled politely at Giotto and who just returned the smile. No, wonder that he was his Rain Guardian, Asari could calm everyone down. Beside his Storm Guardian maybe...

After a while everyone arrived and greeted each other, the children excitedly talked about the mafia game, excluded Hibari. He just stood beside Alaude and played with his small pet bird named Hibird.

The entrance gate to the Kindergarten opened and the children rushed into the Kindergarten and all the adults felt a small pang inside them, even the ones who claim they are not attracted to their kids.

So, they asked themselves, what in the heavens name are they doing in this Kindergarten?

Todays caretaker were Jaeger, the head caretaker with a grumpy mood and another one who named Jack who was also grumpy and rough with children. The Vindice was famous for their strict and unforgiving rules, which Hibari liked it the most, being picky about the children they are allowed into the Kindergarten and how they take good care of children.

But what the majority of the population of japan did not knew was, that the Vindice also runs a prison for the most wanted criminals and that the children they pick were also from a criminal world.

The mafia.

"Good morning, Jack-tan!" The children of the Vongola all greeted the grumpy looking guy who stood waiting before them. He grinned a bit and let the children in.

One after one passed him and he narrowed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose.

He will have so much fun with the children. Not.

Truth to be told, Jack hatred this whole place with passion. He wasn't cut for this low job as in taking care of children while wearing this ugly baby blue apron.

Finally the kids were inside and played with each other. Finally a bit of peace, thought Jack. Jaeger haven't arrived yet because he needed to speak with the president of this Kindergarten.

Bermuda von Veckenstein. The head of the Vindice prison ward, holder of the eight flame and now the president of a_ freaking_ Kindergarten?

What is just wrong with his head, Jack asked himself and mused about it. Then he remembered that Bermuda said it was for the sake of an alliance with the Vongola.

True, the Vongola was a big, no, scratch that it was their hope to catch that damned Checkerface and end this whole Arcobaleno-sacrifing system.

So, Jack concluded that he needed to bear with this whole absurd situation and make it the best at last.

In a moment of inattentiveness a Vongola child approached him and said in an urgent voice: "Jack-tan, Lambo-san needs to kacka!"

How did this kid manage to speak Italian anyway? Jack wondered and ignored the brat in the cow-printed bodysuit.

After waiting a while Lambo decided to tug on Jacks pant leg to get his attention.

"Kacka..." whined the boy, tears were formed in his big forest green eyes and both hands pressed onto his buttcheeks.

Please don't, please don't, Jack chanted it inside his head like a mantra that would help him in a situation like this and hoped that he did not need to deal with poop in the early morning. The urgent voice and the tug on his pant leg did not help nor did it stopped. He cursed the human needs and that brat who needed to go to the toilet. He hatred stupid brats, not that he liked any brats at all. But brainless were the worst for him.

"Go to... hold it.. in." The three year old Lambo said in a brave quivering voice. Jack glanced at the brave one and wanted to praise the kid until he heard: "Nooooot!"

No, this can't be happening. Just no! Jack was frustrated and angry at this kid.

The loudness of the brat crashed Jacks eardrums. Wanting to stop the brat wailing he picked the boy up and made a run to the toilets.

Too late.

A farting sound emitted from that brat and the smell of poop engulfed them. Jack wanted to faint. He really did hatred this job with passion.

"Shit!", literally.

The cow-suited kid stopped crying for a moment and glanced over his caretaker.

The warm and itchy feeling in his diaper was uncomfortable and he started to wail loudly again. Panic written on Jacks face, he searched for fresh diapers and set Lambo on the changing table.

Jack had to hold his breath and the desire to strangle this kid with his chains, which he usually used to drag his opponents into the Vendicare Prison. A vein popped on his forehead as the wail continued loudly and attracted other children to look what happened to their 'younger brother'

The first who arrived was the Giottos kid, Tsuna.

"Lambo," said the older brat in a soothing voice "don't cry. Jack-tan will change your diapers and then we can play again!"

Tsuna smiled benign. Lambos wail slowly faded until it was no more than a small sniffle.

The other children ran to the small brunet, his loyal friend Gokudera Hayato and his all smiley friend Yamamoto Takeshi, both four year old.

Gokudera looked grimly at the boy in the cow-printed bodysuit and just sigh before he said: "Just get over it, dumb cow!" and turned away. He clearly did not liked the younger one and the black haired four year old just laughed. It clearly did not helped Jack in this situation and again Jack felt the need to strangle them all or just kick them out of the changing room.

The kids eyes glued on his actions and Jack felt really under pressure. It was his _first_ day in a Daycare and they expect him to deal with poop and diapers? He didn't knew how how to deal with them or let alone how to _change_ that brats diaper! _Or anyone's diaper_!

Jaeger came to his rescue and strolled casually to Lambo, opened his bodysuit and diaper with swift movements.

Not a good idea.

"Peepee! Peepee!" The boy chanted happily and the urine made direct contact with Jaegers face, whilst Jack had his problems to hold back his laughter.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto squealed and fled back to the playground where the other children where.

Jaeger eyes narrowed and he was ready to skin that boy alive and rip off his bodysuit to use it to strangle that kid.

Good thing was that Jack notice it and shoved the other male out of the bathroom and told him to wash himself first and then take care of the children who were at the playground. He had finally found that stupid diaper with an explanation on how to put on a diaper.

He read the instruction and thought it was an easy task. He would so _ace_ that changing diaper thing.

He totally would. Fail was not an option for Jack.

First was to open that _bomb_, which Jaeger already done it for him. So, the next step was to clean that brats behind. Jack pulled the bomb from Lambo and carefully hold his small legs into the air, so Lambos behind was easier to clean. The man in the baby blue apron pulled a wet towel out of the small packet beside the changing table and wiped the butt. To see better, if he cleaned everything, Jack closed the distant between his face and Lambo's butt.

"Nyahahaha, go and smell Lambo-san's _fart of death_!"The kid laughed loudly and farted in Jacks face.

Jacks eyes widen in anger and pulled his face away from the smelly butt and could only wonder what that brat had for breakfast. The smell disgusted him and he pulled the kid into the air upside down.

"Kid, if you pull that off again I will hang you like this in front of the Kindergarten." Jack threaten and Lambo instantly went silent and behaved like a good kid.

The rest of the changing went smoothly for both of them.

Jack was surprised that kids had so much energy to play. He and Jaeger supervised them when one of them had enough and then suggested to play Hide and Seek with them.

Chrome, a small, skinny girl with purple hair, which reached her shoulders and a plushie snow owl , refused to play with them because she said her owl would get dirty and she would not put it aside.

Jaeger tried to persuade her.

"Come on little one, the stupid owl can wait and won't run away anyway." The male said with an annoyed face.

"No!" The sweet but small voice replied in a determined tone and the girl shook her head.

Patience, patience, Jaeger said to himself. He was a good caretaker. He really was but some of the children were _pissing_ at him and some of them were really_ annoying_. He glanced to Jack and wondered how he managed to changed that brats diaper and after the diaper incident that brat in the bodysuit was very obedient, or maybe mortified, he didn't knew but that kid did not moved an inch from the Vongola Boss look-alike.

But back to his little problem, which was a small girl and thus meant he could not solve the problem with threats or violent. Jaeger sighed at the small girl. At least she wouldn't piss in his face.

He patted the head of the girl and then felt an incredibly killing intent behind this girl.

It was the pineapple-styled haircut boy, which called Mukuro and was this girls elder brother.

Mukuro slowly walked to them and Chrome looked to him with her huge purple eyes. Her right eyes was covered by an eye patch and her hair. Only her brother and her father knew what really happened to the girls right eye and she wouldn't even let her brother and her father to touch is carelessly. But Jaeger thought she was just cross-eyed and never cared more than necessary.

Jaeger looked to the boy and questioned himself if he should fear him or not. Yes, he had a killing intent, but he did not knew how to hide it well from enemies. Not, that Jaeger considered that boy as a worthy opponent. He was a kid after all and not even strong enough to fight him.

Mukuro turned to Chrome and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What is it, Nagi?"

Why that kid called his sister 'Nagi' was strange and Jaeger just let it slide. He wasn't that curious about brats and their naming. He just wanted her to join the freaking group to play that damn game, was that to much to ask for?

"Mukurowl..." The three year old girl muttered to her two years older brother. He looked at the plushie that their father gave her and then to the, in his eyes' ugly, caretaker. His hetero-chromatic eyes searched for an answer and the he nodded understanding.

"Go away!" he yelled at the older male and tugged his baby sister behind his back, protective.

"For disturbing the peace in this Kindergarten here, I'll bite you both to death" said the six year old to Jaeger and Mukuro, while holding two wooden sticks, which suspicious looked a lot like tonfas. Mukuro just raised his eyes brows and gently shoved his sister to the other kids. Where Hibari got the wooden sticks was beyond Jaegers knowledge and he just guessed they were a present from his father, the prefect of Namimori, Hibari Alaude.

"I'll start with you, Pineapple head!" Hibari said and turned towards Mukuro. Said Pineapple head raised his eyebrow again and chuckled a bit.

"Kufufufu, you sure know how to press the wrong buttons, ne?"

He should stop them and he should be an adult with common sense but nope, he was neither of them. He wanted to see how that damned Kindergarten burn in hell! Well, he liked it dramatic. So, he just sat back and let the kids have their brawl. He would find an excuse why he haven't stopped them, when he had the chance to.

The whole Hide and Seek play was long forgotten as the other children came over to watch their fight, while they followed Jaegers example and just sat down to watch who would win.

Jack was busy with preparing lunch with some others children, which included Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and I-Pin. The girls of the Kindergarten were much less flamboyant than the boys and Jaeger was kinda jealous of Jack that he had the luck to take care of less problematic children. But well, now he could enjoy a good fight between kids and then kick their asses too if he wanted to.

"EXTREME!" yelled the white haired five year old Ryohei and pumped his small fist into the air. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as the boys in front of him exchanged blows after blows.

"I extremely want to join them in ex-ex...existing!"

"Exercising." Corrected Jaeger dryly the younger boy with the loud voice

"That was what I extremely said!" yelled Ryohei again in his ryoheish manner.

"But no, you can't join them" replied the caretaker and put the kid between his legs. Jaeger knew that the brat would run to them if he did not seated him somewhere he could not escape.

There came an flying plush bear, a fork and then some other things, which included the coffee table and tea, which was both used by Small Gia, another caretaker who had his day off.

"Hey, that tea was expensive, be careful with-"

Too late.

Loud clatter filled the room as Jaeger watched the cups of the coffee table fell to the floor. He sighed. Could they don't make so much mess?

Mukuro threw another plush on his opponent and Hibari was about to hit it away with his wooden tonfas as a high-pitched "No" interrupted him in doing so. The self-claimed omnivore caught the plushie snow owl and took a look at it.

The girl, which was Mukuros baby sister, Chrome, ran to Hibari and looked up to him with a teary eye. Jaeger sighed for the nth time for today. He just wanted to enjoy a good fight and that brat has to ruin everything, but he did nothing to stopped that girl, because she was already in front of that boy who already licked blood. He was sure, that Hibari would either hit the girl in the face hard or Mukuro to do something to rescue his baby sister. None of his prophecies happend and he sighed yet again. How boring.

Insteat the boy who was holding the plush just looked a the girl, returned the precious plush to her and patted the head of the younger girl.

Chrome took her owl and cuddled with it until she felt a hand on her head and she looked up to give the boy a heartwarming smile.

Mukuro stood there mortified because his baby sister was interacting with this... this... beast! In front of his eyes! He promised his father to take care of their precious little treasure and now he failed in his mission. He just could not believe it.

At lunch everyone behaved well and nothing interrupted them from taking some delicious food the girls and Jack had prepared for them.

Nap time came and what was the worst for Jaeger and Jack was, that they had to read the children and story. But since everyone was tired form the activities awhile ago, they had not much enegry left to argue about what fairy tale they would hear today.

"Jaeger-tan, read the red riding hood..." Fuuta de la Stella, a small child with light brown hair muttered in a sleepy voice.

"No..." another voice drawled "Snow white please" Hana Kurokawa, a girl with dark locks protested.

"Nuuuu..." again another voice protested but it became a soft snore. The caretakers looked at the children to their feet and grinned at each other. They managed to survive their first day in this shitty Kindergarten.

"Jack-tan... Jaeger-tan..." the children muttered in their sleep.

Well, maybe it wasn't all that shitty, both of them thought but neither spoke a word and only shook their head and they quietly left the room.

When it was time to go home all children were tired and behave very well, because they wanted to come back here again. The Kindergarten and their caretakers were not boring and over-friendly but the did not looked down on them and treated them as individuals and therefore the kids enjoyed it very much and left with an big grin plastered on their small, tired faces. They waved the two good-bye and slowly made their way to the waiting adults.

"How was Kindergarten?" Giotto asked his beloved child as the smaller one tiredly rubbed his eyes and snuggled closer to his daddies warm body.

"Mhhh... It was really fun today..." Tsuna muttered with a small but happy voice. Giotto couldn't help but smile at him and really wonder how that Kindergarten could make Tsuna to go there everyday, because that boy was a bully magnet and did not like to interact with other people, beside the Vongola family.

He would find out later...

Tbc

Well, I hope you enjoyed my hard work. If you do leave a comment. If you did not... well, can't give you your time back.

The Vongola kids are: Tsuna & Guardians, Irie Shoichi, Spanner, Fuuta, Kyoko, Haru, Hana and I-Pin


	2. New Kids

**Disclaimer: Not me. Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

New Kids

Giotto had a problem with it that his little guy wanted to go to the Kindergarten, _so badly. _He really did not enjoyed it to be tossed away like... like the old teddy bear that Tsuna loved so much for the first two years of his life and after that he loathed the poor bear with his Dying Will. He did tried to explain and Giotto concluded he hatred that bear because that bear moved somehow and scared poor baby Tsuna for life. But what the small brunet did not knew, was that Giotto was jealous over the teddy bear, because his precious son had to cuddle with it more than himself.

So, it wasn't his fault. _At all_! After Tsuna told it him, the parent kept a straight face and burned the bear, while inside he smiled with gusto at the ash of the teddy bear. He _won_. Giotto sighed at the memory. He did not wanted to end like the bear. Not that he would be burnt, but tossed away by his beloved son. The Vongola Boss mentally cried as the driver announced that they arrived at the Kindergarten entrance.

The driver opened the door and the small brunet jumped out of the car, while Giotto slowly and gracefully excited the car, just like how a mafia boss would, but a bit more like a serious but deflated business CEO. His eyes never left his sons petite frame. He wanted to stay with him and protect him from all kinds of danger. He really did wanted to wail in front of his son and beg him not to go inside that evil Kindergarten. Yes, he deemed this Kindergarten evil because that building pulled his beloved and precious son from him. Plus, he had no further distraction from his paperwork. G made sure he would only leave his office for bringing his child to and from the Kindergarten. Anything else was not allowed. He wasn't allowed to get something to drink either. Let alone to go to the bathroom. Giotto had to ask his childhood friend for permission first.

"Gio-tan, I'll-"

"No, please call me Papa, Tsu-kun" interrupted the blond male his precious baby. He scooped Tsuna into his arms and rubbed his face into the smaller ones mob of hair. The small brunet squealed, giggled and trashed around in his arms. After a while the four year old squirmed a bit to be in a better position in his papas arms and wrapped his tiny arms around the older males neck affectionately. Being content with this position Giotto wanted to get inside the car and have his son for himself. Yes, he was an obsessive father and he did not deny it in any way! He loved his Tsu-kun! But before he could show his affection to his son even more a voice interrupted his euphoria. Being free and having no paperwork to do this day. He would use his day off in stalk- well, _supervising_ his child, just without his notice! He just ignored the voice who called him for the third time. Tsuna blinked his big brown orbs at his daddy. He was strange again then the small brunet turned towards the one who had called his father for a while now.

"Hello uncle G!" The man snatched Tsuna from Giottos arms because, his friend was having a nosebleed with kinda creepy dreamy eyes and he did not wanted Tsuna to see him like that. The boy just 'eep'ed and widen his eyes but did nothing more. He knew that his uncle G was a friend of his papa, so he was his friend too the boy assumed. Furthermore, he was Gokudera-kuns papa. Just then the silver haired boy popped up beside G. "Hello, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in happy voice with his ever so gentle benign smile. Like awoken from a trance Giotto hasty glared hard at his right hand man. "Why?" was his only demand and looked down to his child happily talking to the son of his friend. G shrugged and said: "You had some creepy aura like some creepy fan-boy and I would assume that Alaude or his kid to want arrest you or something like that. You should be at least act like an adult." Giotto tugged his suit and smoothed his pants, stood tall and straight as he then said in a determined but calm voice. "Fine, you want me to act like an adult, you get it, G!" G rose an eyebrow at his friend and waited. Taking his silence as a sign to continue Giotto then said in a flat tone: "I'll take a day off!" G's eyes widen as Giotto just walked off and somehow took the children with him. The gate of the Kindergarten opened and again the children rushed inside while the adults just stared and waved good bye. G was worried for Tsuna's safety. He just sighed, because he knew he could not stop his friend in his stalking-mode.

A young man sat in his office and have gone through some paper he had received this morning. He would be having new children from not so far and they must arrived this morning but he did not have seen any of them. Might be the traffic jam or something like this. Like he cared if the children were here or not. He had enough fun with the Vongola kids. In the report it stated that the Kindergarten of them exploded as well. Bermuda thought about it and came to the conclusion it might be some unfortunate concidence. Yes, it must be a concidence nothing else would make sense, but then again what in his life actually made sense?

Life was good, Bermuda sighed contently and enjoyed his morning coffee. He did told the other Vindice that he had open that freaking Kindergarten to build an alliance with the Vongola to defeat that damned Checkerface, but what he truly wanted was to piss his team off. Why? Well, he did not liked the prison very much and it was boring in there. He actually was a fan of sweets and coffee and much more _normal things_ than being in a prison and watch the criminals and stuff like that, plus he enjoyed good humor! Well, he was in this small body after all and he could allow himself to enjoy life and not only devote himself into hunting down this danmed Checkerface guy! Of course he wanted revenge for turning him into this ugly small being he is, but well, there were other things to enjoy. Like the one the he really did enjoyed was how Jaeger pulled a face after he came from his first day as a caretaker in the Kindergarten. Oh, how he loved it when Jack had his hair burned by some brats. Now, he had a new Afro. Bermuda remembered how he _praised_ his new looks and laughed like a madman. It was a wonderful way to start a day by remembering those hilarious things. Yes, he was ready for the day. He walked to the front gate and opened the door for the waiting children.

He knew Alejandro was at the back entrance, waiting for the part-timers he had for him. Bermuda smirked at the memory who applied to work part-time in this Kindergarten. He would make Alejandro suffer good. The children mistook his smirk as a deformed smile and greeted him with their sweet voices "Good morning, Bermuda-tan!" the chimed happily at him and ran inside. Bermuda followed them and waited for Alejandro and his part-timers.

Alejandro stood at the back entrance from the Kindergarten and waited for today's part-timer. Today was a special day for the Kindergarten, because kids from another town came here. Bermuda hadn't told him from where but he was sure Bermuda and he would need help with taking care of even more children. Jack and Jaeger were pretty exhausted when they came back to their apartment with just the Vongola brats. Alejandro decided he would be the genius out of the whole Vindice. Yes, he had a _plan_. He would not fail like the other too, because he was a genius after all! He would not take care of some snotty brats. He would lean back and just let the new part-timer do the work for him.

He already saw a car parked and two people exited the car. Somehow he knew those people. "_Gingerbread_!" his eyes' widen and his heart dropped when he saw the other person "well, Ginger bread..." _Gingerbread_ and Ginger bread were under his control and well, he did not wanted these two to take care of those brats because he had to clean up their mess they caused and he knew what people those two were. He sighed and faceplamed. "Well, can't be picky, right?" The two dolls of Alejandro grinned mischievously to each other. They would have _fun_ with the children and their master.

As the caretaker said those words he remembered that another part-timer were coming this afternoon to make lunch for the children. Alejandro had just to survive until noon with those chaotic people. Fine, he would do his best in surviving this shitty day as the best caretaker of all Vindices!

Alejandro made his way back to the inside of the Kindergarten with Gingerbread and Ginger bread. They seemed a bit off in his opinion but he didn't gave much attention to them. "Just behave and try not to kill the brats, we still need them alive!" he warned his new co-workers. They just nodded and quietly followed him until the reached the main entrance where Alejandro already saw the brats. He sighed again. He guessed that Jaeger and Jack had to sigh very much too. When the children saw him they ran to him but stopped halfway. "Hi, kids" the black haired male said and waved a bit. "Come here and I'll introduce you to these two. The funny thing is they have the same name but the are written differently." The children nodded shyly. The first one who said something was G's kid, Gokudera Hayato. "Fat she-male!" the boy said and pointed at Ginger bread. Mukuro and Hibari smirked at that comment, Shoichi and Spanner weren't really listening and were already typing on their own laptops while exchanging new found parts for their machines. These two were best friends and one would not seen without the other. They were both adopted by the genius Giannini. Sure, the blond was a bit eccentric and the other one was a bit too shy but they never had problems with the other Vongola kids, because they were all family.

On Ginger breads head popped a vein and _he_ was clearly not a female! Okay, he had some male-breast, but that does not meant he was a freaking woman! "Hey, kid!" Ginger bread closed the distant between him and that brat "Call me she-male again and I'll personally castrate you and stitch a fucking pussy on your head!" Gokudera looked up to the slightly oversized man with a pink apron and gave him a glare. He was about to say something and then a sweet voice interrupted him. "Ehhh, are you our new caretaker?" asked the sweet voice of Kyoko, the four year old sister of Sasagawa Ryohei. The attention turned towards the girl who was wearing a white dress with blue dots. _Gingerbread_ walked over to the angelic looking girl, squatted down and said in a innocent voice: "Naah, not really. The both of us are just part-timers, but be sure you'll have_ fun _with us." The taller male indicate the other to bring the children to the play room. Alejandro who stood there just watched the two and shrugged when Tsuna tugged his pant leg to stop Gokudera. He couldn'T careless when that brat had a pussy on his head, at least he wasn't dead. Yet.

But he guessed that Bermuda would not be pleased when one of the children was harmed in any way. So, the male in the pink apron with the logo of the Kindergarten and his name strolled over to Ginger bread and pulled him away from the bad mannered boy.

Time passed really quick as the children never stopped to bug Alejandro and threw some paint, poop and somehow they managed to take down Ginger bread. That part-time caretaker was now in the Namimori Hospital with the other _Gingerbread_. Alejandro thought it was either Gokudera, Mukuro or Hibari's doing, but he didn't cared. Less choas makers. But first of all, he had to wash off his pants. They did smelled badly after Lambo's poop attack. The brat said he wouldn't let anyone of the Vindice to change his diapers. That brat wailed loudly and the ran trough the whole changing room and dirtied just... well, everything. After that inciedent nobody has gotten his diaper changed, because the smell was just too much to endure.

Corzart knocked on the Kindergartens door and waited with seven kids. He looked down and smile encouragly at them and then finally someone opened the door. It was a rather young looking boy with a gray apron. The logo from the Kindergarten and a name tag. "Hello, you must be Shimon-san" the boy greeted him with a over-friendly smile. His face looked somewhat creepy, which caused small, gloomy Enma hid behind Adel. Julie just smiled back at the creepy man and hoped there would be some cute girls in this Kindergarten to hit on. "No need to be so polite," Corzart looked on the name tag "Bermuda-san. Just call me Corzart" Bermuda just nodded and then lead the children inside. Enma sniffed a bit and Corzart bent down to give his son a pat and said in a small voice only for Enma to hear: "Be strong, Enma. Daddy loves you." With that the two of them parted and the scrawny four year old waved weakly at the leaving for. Adel came to his side and smiled at him. Bermuda lead the children inside the Kindergarten. He clapped his hand to get the other children attention.

All of the children looked curiously at the new comers and some of them eyed them with annoyance, namely Hibari and Mukuro. "This are your new playmates, be nice to them!" Bermuda just said and let them to introduce themselves.

The first who started was Koyo Aoba a boy with green hair while wearing a shirt with a cardigan. "Koyo, Aoba, 6, in the end!" The Vongolas raised their eyebrow at the strange 'in the end' ending but said nothing. The next was Rauji Ooyama a big kid who seemed somewhat scary but Lambo got bored and attacked him. Surprised by the sudden attack, Rauji caught the younger boy and smiled at him, willing to forgive him. "Okay! From now on you are Lambo-san's slave!" the afro kid decided and ran off with the new kid who missed his chance to introduce himself, but he didn't minded at all. Tsuna curiously looked to the kid who hid behind the scary looking girl and smiled his best smile at him. Enma caught that smile and it gave him a bit courage to introduce himself. So, he stepped a bit forward and introduced himself with a such a small voice that not everyone understood his name. Even Alejandro had his problems to understand that brat, but he did not pushed that kid to introduce himself again because he just wanted his peace and finally had it for a bit.

"Screw the introduction to the extreme!" the loud voice of Ryohei boomed through the room and pulled one of the new kids – unluckily Aoba – and forced him into a playful match of speed drawing. It ended with a broken front door. Just don't ask how. It happened so fast that neither Bermuda nor Alejandro notice what the hell was going on. When Ryohei pulled Aoba along with him he knocked the small redhead over, which was ready to cry in any minute. Tears threaten to fall from his ruby eyes as a smooth voice reached him "Are you alright?" asked the voice and then small Enma remembered what his daddy said to him "_Be strong, Enma. Daddy loves you._" With that the boy with the pair of dungarees stood up, dusted his knees and rubbed his eye's with his small hands. Enma looked to the boy with the blue hoodie with an 27 and a brown jeans. He had friendly eyes and Enma nodded at him. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. My papa is from Italy but he moved to Japan and I took mama's after name!" Enma raised an eye brow "After name? I think you mean surname" At this the brown haired boy giggled and scratched his head. "Well, I think you are right..."

The two of them shared a laugh. To Gokudera's chagrin his beloved 'Juudaime' was having fun without him and that got the silver haired four year old pretty pissed. He needed to vent his anger and chooses Alejandro to be his punching sack. The boy charged at the caretaker and to Alejandro's surprise the other children joined Gokudera in beating him. There goes his plan of having a coffee and some snack.

Bermuda enjoyed the sight what was before him. Alejandro was being beaten by some toddlers and he actually tried to defend himself while screaming bloody murder. Bermuda just laughed harder at him and being the sadistic ass he is, but not for long. The children saw him doing nothing but standing at the door and observing them. It was Hibari who notice it first and said: "For not helping your fellow and being a herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

Bermuda gluped.

Corzart casually strolled out of the Kindergarten when he had done all the papers for Enma to stay in this Kindergarten, he seemed to enjoy the new Kindergarten much more than the one he had visited before it exploded overnight. Just like the other Namimori Kindergarten incident. He had no clue if it was a coincidence or a plan from someone. As he was ready to get in his car he noticed someone suspicious around the Vendicare Kindergarten. He neared that man and blinked in surprise as he did realized to whom that mob of golden hair belonged to. Unruly, uncombable and definetly defying gravity. It was his old friend Giotto from Italy who just moved to Japan.

Corzart looked at his friend, who were standing behind a tree while holding a pair of binoculars. "Ehhh... Giotto? What are you doing here?" The red haired man asked his childhood buddy. "Shhh!" hushed Giotto his friend without facing him. "I am trying to see what my baby is doing." Corzart arched an eyebrow. "So, you're _stalking_ your son in Kindergarten?" That caught the blonds attention and he finally turned towards his red haired friend. "What?! I am NOT stalking my Tsuna!" said the Vongola Boss flabbergasted. "You sure, you are not?" Corzart drawled a bit and then chuckled as Giotto looked like a kicked puppy. Giotto pouted as he said "Am not..."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Giotto wondered why his old friend would be at a Kindergarten. "Bringing my son to Kindergarten, duh!" replied the redhead matter-of-factly. "But why are you so late?" Giotto asked.

"Traffic jam." Corzart answered like it was the answer to anything and snatched the binoculars from Giottos hands. Then he pushed him a bit away to see better.

"Ohhhhh! There is my Enma..." Corzart squealed like the proud father he was "oh... and he is beating up some other children. Hey! That one looks like G's! Go Enma, show him what your daddy taught you! That's my boy!" he commented as he still watched the children inside of the Kindergarten. "H-hey! These are mine! Give them back to me!" Giotto notice that his binoculars are missing and then he tried to get his binoculars back to _supervise_ his precious son. He was so not stalking, unlike a _certain_ redhead, who stole his binoculars to stalk his son from afar!

Inside of the Kindergarten Tsunas Hyper Intuition poked his head non-stop and he felt a bit dizzy. Something just told him that he were not exactly in danger, but that he was watched by someone. That strange feeling left when his new friend Enma threw his tiny fist at Gokudera-kun, who already pulled his mini dynamites out of his pocket. Why they threw punches at each other was a misunderstanding when Enma said he would be Tsuna best man for his wedding. Tsuna wasn't even old enough to get married to anyone and here they were planning the wedding. Well, they played anyway.

"No! Don't throw them!" Small Tsuna cried out and hasted forward to his silver haired friend to stop him.

Another time where Alejandro had to stop the children from destroying the whole building was when Bermuda said to Yamamoto that Tsuna was in trouble, because Enma wanted him for himself and kidnap his best friend. The naive, good-natured boy, became furious after hearing that and started to run berserk and destoryed anyone and anything that crossed his way. Chromes Mukurowl included, which made the gitl cried loudly and annoyed the bad tempered prefect of the Kindergarten. His lust for blood grew and attacked Bermuda again.

Luckily lunch time arrvied and the new part-timer came. The woman looked at the children and saw her much younger brother. "Hayato?" Gokudera looked up to the woman and his eyes' widen.

"Aneki."

The boy looked up to his sister and asked her in silence what she was doing here. "I am here for the job of course!" The woman answered him. She looked around and saw two beaten caretakers. "Ehhh... what happened here?"

"Ah, just a bit of... well, Vongola and Shimon..." Alejandro said and stood again. He dusted his apron and his pants. Then he actually smiled at her, which crept out a lot of children. Tsuna, Enma and Gokudera sat together, while Yamamoto was dealing with a clam collection that he had found in the presidents room. Yamamoto showed the collection to the others and everyone was excited about the pretty clams. Alejandro ignored the children a bit and led the female co-worker in the kitchen and let some of the children to be with her to prepare lunch for them all.

Alejandro sighed for the _n_th time for today and he had the feeling that the other knew this feeling. He was sure of it and somehow it made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only one had to suffer. He looked around the room and found all of the room half-way destoryed. What the heck just happened? Well, he could understand that Mukuro and that brat Hibari had their own ways but what was wrong with that Gokudera brat? He just attacked him and not that scrawny Enma brat. Wasn't he the one he should be beating up? Well, life seemed to hate him or Bermuda hated him. He wasn't so sure anymore. He knew that Bermuda dude was a bit crazy but well.

_Let it go, let it go_

Yes, now he was so crazy to copy that movie for children and that song. Damn, it suited his feelings so good at the moment. He would let go of his anger and despair.

And know what? He did not care in the slightest about the children or Bermuda he would have his _fucking_ coffee!

Alejandro entered the kitchen and smelled something delicious. He guessed that it was a good decision to hire a female co-worker who actually could deal with children, unlike _Gingerbread_ and Ginger bread. Bianchi came out with the children and served all the dishes at the table. The children came running and sat down to eat. "Want a coffee?" asked Alejandro and Bianchi just nodded at the man. He strolled into the kitchen and horror filled his stomach. What in heavens name just happened in this kitchen. Bowls were mixed with purple and green liquid and broccoli was covered with a jelly. It looked like a bomb of food just exploded inside the kitchen. Yup, he wouldn't clean this shit! At least Bianchi actually made something _normal_ and not something like... _this_. He guessed it was just the children who fooled around, but boy was he wrong. Alejandro brewed the coffee and wondered where Bermuda was. He would miss lunch, but what Alejandro didn't knew was that Bermuda knew who he hired and what she could do to the children and his staff, but he thought it was funny to poison his staff.

Well, after the lunch everyone was knocked out, Alejandro included. That was how Alejandro and the kids spend the nap time.

Just knocked out cold. While everyone was out, Bianchi left the Kindergarten and took her pay from Bermudas room.

At the afternoon came Bermuda woke up in a rigid mood, because his arching head. They actually beated him into coma. What the hell was wrong with the whole '_bite you to death_'-thing that boy had? He never knew that children could be so violent To his chagrin, life wasn't good anymore if he looked at the bruises on his body and the stack of paper. All of them were report about destoryed sttuff. What just happened? Did he suffered Alzheimer?He was just about well... he did not even counted how old he was anymore but he knew that he did not was_ that_ old. He passed out about an hour and Alejandro managed to destory the half Kindergarten? He needed a day off. Quick. Like starting tomorrow.

But first he needed to take care of the building and everything else. He sat down on his chair and gone through the papers. The broken front door, he could deal with it doing some paper, no problem. Destroyed kitchen by the female part-timer, destoryed playroom by a _certain_ silver haired Vongola kid, the changing room with the smell of poop with a touch of puke. Yes, he could make the other to clean up the mess, but the others had their day off and Alejandro still suffered from the Poison Cooking, so he would clean everything. No problem.

But it was _not_ okay to destroy his most precious collection of _clams_!

Well, Karma was a bitch afterall.

* * *

><p>Tbc<p>

If you enjoyed chapter 2 of Vendicare Kindergarten, you might like to leave a rewiew. If you did not enjoyed it... well, still can't give you back your time.

_Gingerbread_ and Ginger bread are not the same person! Alejandro had two dolls!

To pinpoint all of the characters I had to look up the KHR wikia, that is why I took a bit longer, but I hope you don't actually mind.


	3. Vindice Special: Day Off

**Disclaimer: Not me. Amano Akira**

**Very short special.**

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Vindice special: Day off

Today was Wednesday.

The Vongola and the Shimon stood in front at the closed Kindergarten. What _freaking_ Kindergarten had it day off on a Wednesday? Well, they could do nothing about it, but go home or do some else

Being the calm and collected leader Giotto was – after being caught _stalking_ with Corzart the other day – he suggested to spent the day with the children in the park. The children agreed reluctantly and pouted a bit. They did missed the funny caretakers.

Small Gia blinked and yawned. "Why is the Kindergarten today closed?" he asked not one particularly. "Did you really asked that Small Gia?" Jack snarled at him and pointed at his eye bags. Jack pulled an overnight to clean up the mess the children, Alejandro and Bermuda made. Alejandro and Bermuda slept like the dead when the came back to their shared apartment.

"Well, how about you use some of my concealer? You wear too much kohl anyway." said Small Gia in a careless tone while Big Pino passed him his morning Coffee.

"Pipupipipu pipupipipu..."

"Yeah you have a point when you say that the kohl of Jack suits his hair perfectly, Big Pino." Despite Big Pino's 'pipupipi' language Small Gia understood his partner like no other and the other Vindices sometime questions if Small Gia swung_ that _way consider all his cosmetic knowledge, his much more petite frame than the others and his way with Big Pino. But the other Vindices did not asked about their relationship, as the worked perfectly as a team.

Big Pino never disagreed with Small Gia in the first place or disagreed with anyone at all.

A loud '_boom_' interrupted the peace at the huge apartment and Juan rushed into the room on his heels was Toby and screamed: "Stop running. I will kill you! You are so dead, Juan!"

"Fuck you! I AM dead in the first place you stupid rotten corpse!" Juan laughed and ran out again. Jack and Small Gia looked at each other and sighed. Even without the Kindergarten, they had two annoying brats in their group.

Jaeger entered the room with foul mood. Big Pino served him a espresso just like he liked it. Not that they needed to eat or to drink but the had the habit of doing something normal for the routing in their lives.

On days like these they relaxed as much as possible.

"Where is Bermuda?" asked the vice-leader of the group.

"In his room being all pouty or mortified 'cause his clam collection was destroyed or something" shrugged Small Gia as he stuffed bacon and egg into his mouth. A nod from Jaeger motioned him that he understood.

"So..." Small Gia drawled and than asked" what are we doing today?"

"The same as always, Small Gia." Another voice entered the conversation. It was a beaten Bermuda who was covered in bruises.

"_'The same as always_', eh? " Small Gia laughed "Did you watched too much of '_Pinky and Brain_'" Jack just facepalmed and sighed at his fellow member and turned towards Bermuda. "So, we are just going to look for Checkerface?"

"We are going to investigate the explosion of Shimon Kindergarten and Namimori Kindergarten too. It can't be a 'accident' anymore. Something is wrong about it." said Bermuda in a serious tone and all attention turned toward him...

* * *

><p>- End of the special -<p>

* * *

><p>There are a total of eight Vindice members and two are not named so I just gave them some names.<p>

I just list the members here for information.

**Leader**

Bermuda von Veckenstein/Veckenschtein (I believe Amano-sensei intended to use German so it is Veckenstein)

**Members**

Jaeger/Jäger (again German)

Jack

Alejandro

Big Pino (a bird I believe? But idk)

Small Gia (same as Big Pino)

Unnamed 1 - Toby

Unnamed 2 - Juan

Well, this chapter contained a bit of the of serious-ness... but I think I won't go into this direction...

I wanted this story to be humorful and light. So, nope nothing serious. Maybe in another story.

* * *

><p>Tbc<p>

Short special for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. If you do leave a review. If you don't why are you still reading it? Well, thank you for reading anyway.


End file.
